A Countries Death
by Lord Kharl
Summary: Its as the title says, sorry I'm not good at these things.Someone dies. Please comment and tell me if you thought it was good or bad. OR if you could tell me if I can improve on anything.


**A Countries Death**

I don't own any thing from Hetalia.

* * *

England was looking outside his window, it was raining the same rain from that day,  
"England I want my freedom!" Why? Why did it have to end this way? Arthur kept asking himself, was he really that weak? "Nah, I'm just getting kind, I guess." He reassured himself, it was still raining outside, the clouds covered the sun and it just continued to rain. 'Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg', Arthur's phone rang, he just sat at the window ignoring it, "Hey England it's me America. You didn't answer your phone and it went to the voicemail, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out today. Just give me a call back!" America's voice was _always_ happy, it was annoying. "I better get to bed, tomorrow is the G8 meeting." England said while looking at the time. It read 3:30 pm. "Ahh, it's still early, it wouldn't hurt." So England made his way to his bedroom. England was just laying on his bed, the sun in his face, his blankets were all over the ground. Rrrriiiiinnnnnggggg, his phone was ringing again. "Hello? Arthur speaking," England said "Hey! England, do you want to go to a museum?" It was America aka Alfred, "Why would _I_ want to go to a museum with you?" England replied but it came out harsher then he meant for it. "Geez, I was just asking. No need to get so grumpy over something like that." And with that America hung up, at least I heard him speak to me, Arthur said to himself with a smile. England decided to sleep but he fell in a troubled sleep.

"I hate you England! How could you do this? I thought we were friends!" The familier voice came and he heard the voice crying, America! "I-I didn't mean to, please forgive me." Arthur heard himself saying. What's going on? I can't stop crying why? "America, no, don't leave! I need you PLEASE!" Arthur screamed, he looked at his surrounding, it was his room. Eying his phone he ran and dialed America's number, "It can't be real, please pick up America!" Fear found itself to England and enveloped him, "HELLO! This is America's voicemail, please leave a message!" Arthur put the phone down, and decided to dial him again but when he looked at the numbers on the phone everything was blurry. Eventually he dialed again and again till finally Alfred finally picked up the phone and before he could say anything England started to shout his name, it sounded as if he had been crying. "AMERICA! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" England shouted not waiting for a reply "Come to my house, please!" America was stunned; he had never heard England this desperate. "ENGLAND I'm going to go deft!" America said jokingly, unaware of England's current mood; needy. "I'll be there soon, just wait for me." America told Arthur, who was now crying.  
"Hurry up America!" England whispered to himself. What if he doesn't come? No, I can't think that way! He exclaimed, in his head. An hour later and America was nowhere in sight, "No," England whispered to himself and he waited three more hours but America still hadn't showed up. "Why? You said that you would come." Arthur shouted "YOU LIER!" He shouted and threw his blanket down on the ground in rage, his eye sight was going blurry again, but he made it to his living room, "Stupid tears, go away!" Arthur said and whipped them away and went to the couch where he kept his pistol. England checked to see if it had any ammunition, there was. "America I'll give you one more hour, if you don't come then there is no reason for me to stay here anymore!" England sobbed and waited, and waited. Nothing. "You meant everything to me, but now, y-you. Bye America." England said and closed his eyes, he slowly lifted his hand with the pistol and aimed at his heart. England thought that he heard America calling but when he looked out there was nothing. "Well that's it, this is where we depart!" England said to the emptiness around him, there was a moment of silence and then a shot of a gun. "ENGLAND!" America shouted, he was 3 minutes away but he was too late. "ENGLAND, NOOOOO!" America shouted but it was useless, England was far gone from his reach, what am I going to tell everyone? "Hello, I have news, England died because I was too late!" America said to himself, "England it didn't have to be this way" America cried and buried his face in England's green jacket. His lifeless body began to get cold.

NEXT DAY

In the G8 meeting everyone except America and England were there. "Good bye England." America said and pulled the cloth over his coffin.  
"Where are England and America" France whined while everyone was arguing as usual, a few minutes later and America walked in, head down and face pale. "Where is the little brat?" France teased America, without thinking America slapped his face and said coldly to France "Don't talk about him like that, you don't know anything about him!" America shouted at France's face, everyone was shocked. "America where is he?" Germany asked, "Dead" America said and he started to cry again harder this time and he couldn't stop. Everyone was in denial and tried calling him, nothing. England was gone from everyone and from the planet. "It can't be aru!" China said, "I'm sorry China, I was too late. He called but I-I" America couldn't finish he collapsed on the ground and started crying. "I'm sorry aru." China stated while trying to calm America down. Nothing worked and thats how they let the G8 meeting go.

* * *

This is for you Heather, this is something that I couldn't really bring myself to do.


End file.
